Te he echado de menos
by LadyCris
Summary: Se quedaron así un largo rato, disfrutando del abrazo del otro, más felices de lo que habían sido en mucho tiempo. No se dijeron nada, pero no hacía falta, todo lo que les importaba estaba entre sus brazos y no querían soltarlo, no querían soltarlo nunca.


¡Hola a todos! Veréis, acabo de terminar de ver el capitulo 2x05 y espero no haber sido la única a la que el reencuentro Fitz-Simmons le ha parecido que dejaba bastante que desear. Por Dios, ¡si Fitz y Simmons se quieren! Yo esperaba algo más que intercambiar dos frases, así que aquí os dejo una alternativa que hubiera sido más de mi agrado.

Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de ABC y Marvel, yo solo lo tomo prestado.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

\- Adelante – dijo Coulson adivinando sus pensamientos cuando la vio mirando hacia el laboratorio.

Ella asintió suavemente. Sintió la mano de May en su espalda empujándola a entrar, empujándola a hacer eso en lo que llevaba pensando desde el día que dejó SHIELD, desde el momento que abandonó a Fitz aun inconsciente, besando su frente quizás por última vez.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de volver a verle, de lo que le diría, de lo que pasaría cuando entrase por la puerta. Respiró hondo y se armó de valor. Tenía miedo sí, pero no desearía estar en otro lugar en el mundo en aquel momento. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Él estaba de pie, enfrente de ella, era su Fitz, su mejor amigo, la persona a la que más quería del mundo. Sin embargo, había algo en su mirada, apenas un reflejo, pero lo suficiente para dejar ver que había cambiado.

\- Hola, Fitz – dijo ella mostrando una cálida sonrisa. No quiso acercarse antes de tiempo pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su compañero.

\- Simmons… - murmuró él - ¿Eres tú de verdad? – preguntó nervioso.

A ella la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. ¿Quién iba a ser si no ella? Fitz parecía un niño asustado ante la presencia de un desconocido y aquello la rompió el corazón. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado lejos la culpa había ido creciendo poco a poco en su interior y parecía que ahora estaba a punto de estallar arrasándolo todo a su paso.

\- Claro que soy yo, ¿quién más podría ser? – preguntó ella con cariño, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, intentando no romperse, no justo delante de él, Fitz no se merecía eso.

Él se encogió de hombros y asintió como si realmente la pregunta que acababa de hacer no tuviese ningún sentido.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta, mientras daba unos pasos para acercarse un poco más a él.

Él no contestó. Se quedó mirando cómo se acercaba, analizándola de arriba abajo, estudiando a aquella nueva Simmons, a una Simmons real, tan diferente y a la vez tan parecida a la de sus alucinaciones.

\- Te he echado de menos – dijo al fin rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

\- Yo también – admitió ella. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener, pero con un ligero parpadeo la primera de ellas rodó por su mejilla – ¡Oh Fitz! ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos! – Sin poder evitarlo acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó. Le abrazó más fuerte de lo que había abrazado nunca a nadie y según fue aflojando acomodó la cabeza en su hombro cómo había hecho tantas veces antes buscando el consuelo que solo él podía darle.

Fitz no se apartó, al contrario, abrió sus brazos para recibir a su compañera, su amiga, la mujer que amaba y seguía amando, y le devolvió el abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Tenía miedo a que fuese otra alucinación, a que se escapase como humo de sus brazos.

\- Te mereces una explicación, Fitz - dijo ella entre sollozos separándose unos centímetros de él.

\- Ahora no Jemma, por favor – pidió atrayéndola hacia sí de nuevo. Quería explicaciones, claro que las quería, pero no ahora. No ahora que el olor a vainilla de su pelo le llenaba los pulmones, que podía sentir el agitado respirar de su pecho contra el suyo, que notaba la humedad de las lágrimas en su hombro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y disfrutó de su presencia.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, disfrutando del abrazo del otro, más felices de lo que habían sido en mucho tiempo. No se dijeron nada, pero no hacía falta, todo lo que les importaba estaba entre sus brazos y no querían soltarlo, no querían soltarlo nunca.

* * *

Esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Todas las reviews son bienvenidas. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
